Master of the Hazard
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: Takato gets a new digivice from Azulongmon that can do a lot of things including taming any Virus digimon.Azulongmon then tell Takato to use the digivice on Zhuqiaomon so that he can learn to trust humans,or at least Takato.Takato does so and also tames other virus digimon,while Azulongmon takes over the south.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:*Has Calumon like smile*Hi!**

**Pikachu:Calm down!**

**Me:*Calumon smile goes away*Where am I?Why are you here Pikachu?**

**Pikachu:You're in the story room and I'm here because uhhh I don't know.**

**Me:Oh right the new story,uh you shoo this is a digimon ...**

**Summary:Takato gets a new digivice from Azulongmon that can do a lot of things including taming any Virus digimon!Azulongmon then tell Takato to use the digivice on Zhuqiaomon so that he can learn to trust humans,or at least does so and also tames other virus digimon,while Azulongmon takes over the south.(Oh by the way this is set a month after the Locomon movie)**

**Me:*Laughing* Go BlackGatomon!*Watches a BlackGatomon attacking Pikachu*Enjoy the story...Ouch that is going to leave a mark,wait don't bite his tail!*Sound of electricity*Darn it!Luckily my computer is in a rubber box.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon,I only own my computer and the idea for the Hazardvice.I wish I had a Hazardvice.*Sigh***

**Key:**

"Hi" talking

-Hi- thoughts

**"Hi"** Hazardvice talking/digivolution

**-Hi- **Hazardvice talking ONLY to Takato

**-**_**Hi**_**-** Hazardvice thinking

**Hi **digimon info

Chapter 1:The Hazardvice and Taming... Zhuqiaomon?

Takato was awoken by a voice.

"Young one wake up," the voice sat up and looked for the source of the voice and noticed he wasn't in his room,though Guilmon was with him, found the source of the voice to be Azulongmon.

"Azulongmon?Where am I?" Takato asked the dragon sleepily.

"You,young one,are in my palace.I called you here because we are having some problems with trouble some virus types in the south quadrant and I think you would be perfect to help because you won't just delete a digimon on sight and you have the interesting ability to change people's personalities for the better,like Rika,So I give you this..." Azulongmon explained then one of his 11 digicores floated over to Takato.

**(A/n No the 11 was not a typo,this is a reference to Digimon Adventure 02 where Azulongmon gives the digidestined one of his digicores to allow them to digivolve.)**

Before the digicore reached Takato it change to be red with a black hazard symbol,shocking both Takato and digicore then went into Takato's D-ark,making it float to Takato's arm,where it glowed and changed the glow faded Takato's D-ark had attached itself to his arm and became red and now was as long as his forearm.

**(A/n Wrist to elbow,I think, also Takato's new D-ark is shaped like a Bakugan Gauntlet with out the half loop thing on the back )**

It had a black hazard symbol close to the elbow that had a button on each triangle all also had another hazard symbol on the upper part of the 'D-ark'.This symbol's middle triangle was gold and had a screen,the other triangle were black with gold the edge that faces Takato was a card reader and on the front of the 'D-ark' was a small Hazardvice had black and gold markings.

"What happened to my D-ark?" Takato asked.

"I don't know I was going to turn it into an Omnivice." Azulongmon said.

**"I am the Hazardvice,the digivice of the Hazard,and I am much more than an Omnivice."** The Hazardvice said in a feminine voice.**"I was sent by my master,Megidrimon,to help his tamer,"** the device said shocking the other occupants of the room.

"Megidrimon!" Takato shouted remembering the dragon,then he remember what happened after Megidrimon had fired a 'Double Impact' at him and Guilmon,when a ghost of Megidrimon's tail had blocked the shot.

-Maybe Megidrimon isn't all bad- Takato thought.

**-Your right he isn't bad.-** The Hazardvice said to Takato.

-How the heck is this thing supposed to help solve this virus problem?- Takato thought.

**"I can tame any virus digimon and use modify cards on any digimon even other tamed digimon." **The Hazardvice said,in a slightly hurt voice,shocking Takato.

**(A/n Tame means adding the digimon as a partner while modify is just the cards)**

"That could be perfect for a important task I had in mind," Azulongmon said.

"And what would this task be?" Takato asked.

"You know how Zhuqiaomon has an uhh interesting personality?Well Takato I want you to tame him with the don't worry about the south quadrant,I can run it, actually I ran it for a month before when Zhuqiaomon was planning the Deva attack ,which by the way I was against." Azulongmon said.

"How am I supposed to get to Zhuqiaomon from the East Quadrant?" Takato asked.

"With this..." Azulongmon said and green card with the words "digi-gate" on it appeared in Takato's it did it changed color to red with black letters and a black hazard symbol on the back.

**"Stay with the color scheme "** the Hazardvice said indigently.

"Riggggght anyway just slash the card and think of the place you want to be." Azulongmon explained with a sweat-drop.

"Okay!Digimodify,Digi-gate activate!" Takato shouted and he and the still sleeping Guilmon disappeared in a flash of red light.

-Zhuqiaomon's Castle-

"Who dares enter my castle!" Zhuqiaomon shouted as Takato flashed in.

"I think you should be more worried about why,Hazard tame!" Takato shouts and presses the button above the screen causing a ball of red light to shoot out of the antenna into then glowed red a shrunk to about the height of a BlackGatomon standing on its hind the glow faded Zhuqiaomon had only one set of wings,black talons,2 red eyes,3 digicores floating around his neck,and his color scheme didn't the light of the de-digivolution faded a beam of red shot out of the antenna and circled 'Zhuqiaomon'.After a while the beam circle slowly shrunk into the bird and a ding rang from the Hazardvice.

**"New partner added,Zhumon"** the Hazardvice said.

**(A/n I know Zhuqiaomon doesn't de-digivolve and Zhumon is not a real digimon)**

Takato scanned the rather angry digimon with his Hazardvice.

**Zhumon,rookie level,Virus type digimon. Zhumon's attacks are Ember,Bird Fire,and Baby Phoenix.**

**Ember-Fires multiple small fires from mouth**

**Bird Fire-Body encased in fire and flys into target**

**Baby Phoenix-Body encased in fire and this fire becomes a small phoenix made of fire which flies at the opponent.**

"How dare you do this,when Azlulongmon finds out his opinion of humans will change!" Zhumon ranted.

"Azulongmon told me to do this" Takato said.

"Liar!" Zhumon shouted.

"Fine we'll go to Azulongmon" Takato said and the 'digi-gate' card appeared in his hand."Digimodify,Digi-gate activate!" Takato shouted and he,Guilmon,and his new partner disappeared in a flash of red.

-Azulongmon's Palace-

Takato and his partners appeared in Azulongmon's castle.

"Ahh young Takato what brings you here so...oh" Azulongmon said noticing the angry bird.

"Azulongmon this human has dishonored me by doing this!" Zhumon shouted.

"I told him to do it." Azulongmon said sweat-dropping.

"What,why?" Zhumon said on the verge of crying.

"Well it because you don't trust humans and I figured this would help." Azulongmon said and Zhumon broke.

"Y-y-you t-traitor!" Zhumon cried out and broke down crying.

**(A/n De-digivolving altered Zhumon's personality)**

He stopped when he felt something pet his looked to see Takato petting his head.

"Let's go" Takato said and Zhumon nodded after sending a glare towards Azulongmon."Digimodify,digi-gate activate!" Takato shouted and he and his partners disappeared in a flash of red.

-Matsuki Bakery-

Takato and his partners appeared in the bakery right next to his worried mom.

"Takato!" His mom,Yoshi,shouted."Where were you!"

"Azulongmon called me to his castle and by called I mean teleported me there while I was Azulongmon told me about some virus digimon causing trouble and sorta gave me this." Takato said show his mom the Hazardvice.

"Who's the little bird?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm not a little bird" Zhumon cried out.

"This is Zhumon aka Zhuqiaomon the, basically,god of the south part of the digital is here because Azulongmon told me to use the Hazardvice on him." Takato explained then whispered in Yoshi's ear."He has personality problems."

"Right?" Yoshi said confused.

"Come on guys time to go to bed,follow me" Takato said and headed up the they got to the room they opened the door revealing that there was a mattress on the floor and a went over to the closet."Fire proof mattress fire proof mattress ah here" Takato said and pulled out a mattress with a orange sheet on hit placed it on the floor near the other mattress "Here Zhumon you sleep here,it's fire proof just encase" Takato said pointing to the got on it.

"Wow this is soft considering I've been sleeping in a rock." Zhumon said as Takato got into his own bed.

"Listen guys,tomorrow we will be battling Ryo. He challenges me every week thinking he should be the leader of the tamers and well I really don't like the idea of how he would lead." Takato said.

"I heard about him from the other sovereigns,and from what I hear he is stuck up and thinks he could beat anything.I'd like to bring him down a peg" Zhumon said.

"Okay you'll be battling but no deleting his partner,okay?" Takato asked.

"Fine" Zhumon said and they all went to sleep.

To be continued...

**READ AND REVIEW!ALL OF MY STORIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hi!*Sees Pikachu hiding on a fan blade*BlackGatomon!I found him!He is on the fan!**  
**Pikachu: Traitor!**  
**BlackGatomon: Thank you.*Jumps at Pikachu***  
**Me:Your welcome,anyway onto the chapter will have the battle between Takato and Ryo,hilarity,and a short trip to the digiworld for Takato gaining this kind of digivice story,except Guilmon hasn't been fights like classic there will be a Lillymon,but no Lady Devimon. Anyway onto the story...**  
**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon.**  
**Key:**  
"Hi" talking  
-Hi- thoughts  
**"Hi" Hazardvice talking/digivolution**  
**-Hi- Hazardvice talking ONLY to Takato**  
**-Hi- Hazardvice thinking**  
**Hi digimon info**

Chapter 2:Battle,Hilarity,and Digi-trip!  
-The Next Afternoon-  
It was time for the battle,Zhumon was in a tree,waiting for the battle. Takato had learn quite a lot about the Hazardvice,like it could disguise itself/herself as a tamers aka Rika,Henry,Kenta,Kazu,Ryo,and youngest tamers are at their houses,the older tamers not wanting them to see a battle between tamers.  
**(A/n Leomon is dead,but Jeri is still considered a tamer)**  
"Ready to lose Takato?" Ryo asked snobbishly.  
"Considering I won the past three times,I'd say no" Takato said.  
"Stuck up" Ryo said causing everyone to laugh at the irony."Biomerge activate!" Ryo shouted and he and Cyberdramon glowed.  
**"Cyberdramon biomerge tooooooo...Justimon!"** Cyberdramon and Ryo were now a ,well what ever Justimon is.  
**(A/n What is Justimon anyway?What is he supposed to be?)**  
"Aren't you going to biomerge?" Justimon asked."Or are you too scared?"  
"Why should I it'd be a waste of time,because..." Takato said signaling for Zhumon to come out of the tree.  
"What's with the little bird?" Ryo asked.  
"Oh that's it Takato digivolve me to mega!" Zhumon shouted and Takato nodded.  
"Hazardvice activate!" Takato shouted and the Hazardvice turned back to normal,shocking all who didn't know about it.A card appeared in Takato's hand,this card was red with the words "Warp Digivolution" in black with a black hazard symbol on the back."Digimodify!Warp Digivolution activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed the card.  
**"Zhumon warp digivolve tooooooo...Zhuqiaomon!"** Zhumon was once again the big phoenix. Zhuqiaomon was laughing his but off at Justimon's expression.  
"T-takato what d-did y-you do?" Justimon asked."How?"  
"Azulongmon gave me a new digivice" Takato said.  
**"Azulongmon gave you me,my nonexistent foot!"** the Hazardvice shouted.  
"Azulongmon is a traitor!" Zhuqiaomon shouted.  
"Azulongmon?" Guilmon said confused.  
"Uhh anyway let's get started,have fun Zhuqiaomon" Takato said and sat down and ate bread with Guilmon.  
"Blazing Helix!" Zhuqiaomon shouted and fired the attack,knocking Justimon into a tree and Justiemon also de-digivolved and perched himself on Takato's shoulder.  
"That's just not fair!" Ryo shouted.  
"Who you've rather me use that card on Guilmon?" Takato asked making Ryo pale.  
"No I'm good" Ryo said.  
"That is what I thought" Takato said laughing."Anyways I have a trip to take" Takato said and slashed the digi-gate card.  
-Digital World:Zhuqiaomon's Castle-  
"Why are we in my castle?" Zhumon asked.  
"First place I thought of that is in the south quadrant." Takato explained and walked out of the a while of walking,Takato ended up on the edge of where they fought Beelzemon. Takato then noticed a differently colored Lillymon being chased by a normal Lillymon.  
**-That is a virus type Lillymon-** the Hazardvice said. Takato got between the virus Lillymon and the normal Lillymon.  
"Get out of the way human" the normal Lillymon commanded.  
"Why are you attacking this Lillymon?" Takato asked.  
"It's a virus type and all viruses are to be killed!" The normal Lillymon shouted cause Takato to get mad.  
"All viruses even Zhuqiaomon?" Takato asked.  
"All virus types are evil." The normal Lillymon said causing Zhumon to get mad.  
"Well I don't think so,and you shouldn't either because with out Guilmon here,who is a virus,the D-reaper would have destroyed ...Digimodify!Warp Digivolution activate!" Takato shouted and Guilmon glowed,surprising Takato."Oops."  
**"Guilmon warp digivolve tooooo...Megidrimon!"** In Guilmon's place was now a big snake-dragon-demon hybrid.  
"Uh oh" Takato muttered but was confused when Megidrimon talked.  
"Master Takato what is your command?" Megidrimon asked.  
-Weird- Takato thought."Megidrimon this Lillymon thinks all virus digimon should be destroyed,teach her a lesson." Takato commanded pointing towards the normal Lillymon.5 seconds later there was only one ,seeing the threat was gone de-digivolved to a confused Guilmon.  
"What happened?" Guilmon asked causing Takato to Takato could say anything,he was hug-tackled by the virus Lillymon,knocking Zhumon of his shoulder.  
"Thank You!" The Lillymon shouted and smashed her lips onto Takato' she realized what she did she moved away and pulled a blushing Takato up."S-sorry" She muttered,"I got excited."  
"I-it's okay" Takato said a bit dazed and glared at the laughing Zhumon. Lillymon noticed Takato's Hazardvice and her eyes widened and she got a tapped the Hazard tame button,surprising Takato. One flash of red and a ding later.  
**"New partner added,Lillymon"** the Hazardvice announced.  
"How?" Takato asked.  
"All virus digimon know of the Hazardvice and any virus digimon can activate the tame function" Lillymon explained.  
"Wow" Takato said."I guess we should get going" Takato slashed the digi-gate card.  
To be continued...

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
